Kitsune's Puzzle
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Kurama/Kagome One-Shots, Drabbles. Not interconnected-most of my stories aren't. if they are I'll say follow up to chapter blah
1. A Kitsune's Puzzle

Disclaimer I do not own YYH or IY or any of it's characters. Thanks.

Beautiful

She lifted the bow slowly, dropping her quiver in favor of a single arrow. She notched it slowly, carefully, trying to make sure she had her stance just right. Her aim was shaky at best, but it always was. She pulled the string back, glaring at the target before her. Arrows surrounded it, very few hitting the target itself. She looked at the mess she made and internally scolded herself, she was such a clumsy girl! Everything she did just seemed to go so wrong!

She felt it as her power surged forth, causing her sleeves to flutter lightly as it gathered. It was as her hair began to fly back with the force that she released the arrow, taking joy in the backlash of wind that made the fabric of her pants fly and her hair to lift up as if she were underwater. It felt like pure freedom, and she closed her eyes not even looking to see if the arrow had hit, instead taking that moment in time in.

She loved feeling that gratification of using her powers, the hollowness it left behind made her forget the ache in her soul. How it screamed for her to kill the undead priestess to become whole again. Her eyes remained closed as the wind died down and the flaring of her power stopped. Arms falling to her sides, bow still clutched in her hand, she simply breathed.

It was the heat that snapped her out of it, a radiating heat behind her. Suddenly it came closer, and an arm curled around her right shoulder and the hand attached cupped her chin, tilting her face upwards. Another hand came to rest gently on her hip as her blue eyes met gold. The man stood behind her, holding her there and stared into her eyes with curious wonder in his.

Tall, slightly scarred, fox ears stood tall on the man's head, focusing on the girl he held. The silver of the fur matched his hair so precisely one couldn't tell where the ears ended and the hair began. His skin was pale and flawless, making him seem so unreal sometimes. His lips were curled slightly in a small smile, causing her to blush ever so slightly as she looked up at him.

"Sometimes...Sometimes I wonder, where all that beauty comes from. Tell me, my little puzzle, where do you get it?" He asked, watching as she flushed more. His silvery tail swayed slowly, he was enjoying her reactions to him. Suddenly her eyes seemed to flare with life and she elbowed him, effectively getting out of his hold.

"I don't even want to know what the hell you're talking about." She grumbled as she grabbed her quiver and began walking away, only to stop and look at the target. She smiled. "Bull's eye." She said before walking with a more up beat bounce in her step. He smiled and followed in the trees. She was such a curious creature, his little puzzle, and he couldn't help but wonder what drew him to her.

Whatever it was, it was nice. He stopped when she did, watching as she turned to face him with a smile. "You know what, Youko? Sometimes I wonder where you get it yourself." With that she continued her walk, not even seeing as his shocked face slowly gained a devilish grin and a gleam in his eyes.

Now, she should know better, telling a male kitsune something like that. He disappeared in the forest foliage and began stalking her as he had so often before they began speaking. His grin only got wider as she pulled out her sleeping bag and walked into the cover of the forest to change into her sleep wear. Yes, she should have known better.

Then again, he should have too, and only a moment later after a scream and a slap he walked into the camp holding a bruised cheek and a wounded ego. A small pout shone in his eyes but not on his face as he sat on her sleeping bag and awaited her return. His thoughts drifted back to his earlier question. It still went unanswered, he knew it'd drive him a bit nuts for a while.

When she emerged from the tree line, blue eyes gleaming in rage and cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment, he realized the answer. The beauty, it just shone through with her emotions. Her anger, her excitement, her happiness. It made her glow.

His slow smile made her nervous as she neared, shoving him off her sleeping bag to crawl inside. Shippo joined her immediately, of course, Youko tried but ended up sleeping in the trees again. She smiled. He was beautiful, and with him in the branch above her she could stare at him all night, just as she knew he would stare at her in her sleep.

"Good night you baka hentai kitsune." She said, causing him to look down at her with that handsome grin.

"Baka hentai beautiful kitsune, you mean, and good night my little puzzle." He answered and watched as she rolled to her side with a small giggle. His tail fell from the branch and the end twitched from side to side. His little puzzle was so cute, so innocent. Just so beautiful.


	2. Kagome, Kagome

Kagome, Kagome

_Kagome, Kagome, bird in the cage, when will you come out?_

_In the light of the evenings, _

_when the crane and the turtle fell,_

_who is behind you now?_

The riddle had been sung in her dreams for a couple nights now, but Kagome couldn't grasp the meaning behind this, it was a game she had played often as a child, as most children her age had in Japan. Why would memories of her child hood friends singing this song pop up in dreams?

It never really bothered her too much, after all a dream is a dream. Sighing, she turned over on her side, snuggling into the warmth of her lover—Youko Kurama. She had come back to the past to be with InuYasha—but after three years away she had found he'd moved on. And with a girl that neither resembled Kikyo or herself.

She remained friends with him, as he remained over protective—often having tried to fight off Youko Kurama when they had first met. Now, two years after the first meeting, they had finally lain together—and he had marked her. Looking at her left breast, her eyes softened at the small glowing blue seed that had imbedded itself into her skin, though not painfully—Youko would never hurt her.

_Kagome, Kagome, bird in the cage, when will you come out?_

_In the light of the evenings, _

_when the crane and the turtle fell,_

_who is behind you now?_

If Kagome hadn't been so adaptable, she would have probably been annoyed with the song that had now been popping up in her dreams for two months. However, she just went on with life, smiling and giggling, even though she suspected she may be pregnant. After all, she hadn't had her monthly this month, yet. Maybe she wouldn't at all.

She wondered how Youko would take the news. He'd probably already figured it out, knowing him.

_Kagome, Kagome, bird in the cage, when will you come out?_

_In the light of the evenings, _

_when the crane and the turtle fell,_

_who is behind you now?_

Now the song was getting irritating—it had been going on for six whole months now, and was making her particularly crabby. Today, during a rant, which Youko had grown use to, she told him how annoying the song was.

Asking to hear the lyrics again, Youko's pupils seemed to narrow and his fur bristle.

She would ask whats wrong—he'd distract her with sexual acts—something her body was rather demanding for lately—and he'd never answer the question.

_Kagome, Kagome, bird in the cage, when will you come out?_

_In the light of the evenings, _

_when the crane and the turtle fell,_

_who is behind you now?_

Month seven of the song—and her dream ended just as it did. Right when she woke, she saw Youko leap over her, and a flash of light along with a yell.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Kagome blinked and gaped in shock and horror as Youko fell to the ground bleeding profusely. Her eyes slowly looked up—there stood InuYasha, snarling. "You are _mine _to protect." He had snapped. Youko's whip suddenly tore Tetsusaiga away and wrapped around the inu hanyou's neck.

Kagome cried as she watched the man she loved kill her first love—she would cry more as the man she loved, weakened by his wounds, was hunted down and murdered...

The song sang no more, and Kagome went back to the future. There, waiting, was Kurama stained in the reds of blood, and the greens of nature. Kagome was taken aback, at first, not believing that she was able to see her lost love once more—and at 8 months pregnant.

When she gave birth, in her own time with her mother as a midwife, and a doctor on speed dial just in case, Youko Kurama physically showed himself to his now wife—and watched in his true form as his child was brought into the world.

The first black kitsune had been born.

A/N

Wikipedia!

A better description of the roles the children represent in the game is that the person inside the center of the circle is "Kagome", the bird inside the "cage", which the other people make with linked hands surrounding her. The first question in the rhyme, "when is she released from her cage?", is answered by the second question in the rhyme: she escapes when she answers correctly "who is behind the falling of the turtle and the crane"- in other words, who is about to stab her in the back.

In reality, the people making the cage are the oni, and the person in the center is the caged bird, Kagome.

In Japan, the crane symbolizes vigilance, prudence, innocence, and a thousand years of happiness, and the turtle, a good omen, symbolizes 10,000 years of life.

When the rhyme asks "who is behind the fall of the turtle and the crane", or "a turtle and a crane slipped and fell, who is directly behind you", it has a sinister meaning, as in, "who is the backstabber" or "the one who brings ill".

The rhyme can be given an even more sinister meaning when you imagine that "in the evening of the dawn" translates to "in the end of light", "the end of first light", or to "one who backstabs you early in the morning (in your sleep)". The latter makes even more sense because Kagome, in the cage, is blind-folded.


	3. Too Long

Her gasps and small mewls had pleased his ears like no other's had before—as her hands had. Her body writhing was amazing each and every time he saw it—no matter how many women he had been with. The feel of her skin was soft, smooth, though there was the texture of scarring here and there, he didn't mind—it all added to the addicting feel of her. Her smell was like that of a warm summer storm a few miles off—though when she was angry he could almost smell a tornado touching down. Her taste was...

it was magnificent.

He didn't know why she was so very intoxicating—she had been such an odd girl when he'd first seen her—plain looking to him as well. Then he had noticed small things. Her teeth were clean—not yellow like humans commonly had right now. She cursed—not something uncommon among humans, but among females yes. She had amazing inner strength—as well as miko powers.

Slowly he had taken in all that was Kagome. Right down to the fact that she had stormy gray eyes, but when she was happy—truly happy, as she was now—they turned a brilliant shade of blue.

It was like her soul had leapt up into the sky and was reflecting it through her eyes.

He was happy with her—and so he accepted his feelings, and her, readily. He truly believed that, no matter what, they could never be torn apart.

….that is...until the Shikon had taken her away.

Five hundred years he's waited, even taking human form because he had died.

Five Hundred Years.

He was tired as he stood there—waiting by the well she had been inevitably pulled down—at the shrine he had help to build. He had secured her place, her home, her very existence. He continued to protect her family from the shadows—with the exception of a couple slip ups while he was away on missions, no thanks to that demi-god man-child.

He watched as she appeared from the well, looking just as she had when he last saw her.

Beautiful.

And, in the end, he smiled, just for her, though inside he was weeping with the loneliness and happiness. He had waited so long.

So very long.

And now here she was, before him. His loneliness would come to an end...finally.

"Welcome home, koi."

She blinked. "Who...Who are you?"

It had been expected, no matter how much it stung, so he simply brought out a rose—her favorite among his weaponry. "Is there anyone else that would escape death to come greet you today?" He asked. He watched as her eyes teared up and she flung herself at him—the Shikon no Tama pulsing between them as she held him tight.

He held her tighter.

She...would never know how hard it was. She could never know. He wouldn't allow her such pain. His hand ran up her back and into her hair as he hid his face—he couldn't let her see his tears.

It had been...So long.

!  
thank you Diane for telling my about the Gender Goof! much loves to you X3


End file.
